Raven Queen
Co jeśli chcę wybrać moje własne Szczęśliwe Zakończenie?"|Raven Queen w "[[Świat Ever After High {{Tabela profilu |imię = Raven Queen |historia_rodziców = Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludkówd67x6yc.thumb|398px |rodzice = Zła królowa |współlokator = Apple White. |pragnienie = Chcę tylko, abym mogła pozostać wierna sobie. Tylko dlatego, że nie jestem damą w opałach nie znaczy, że nie zasługuję na życie długie i szczęśliwie. |zdolność = Jak moja mama, mogę rzucać zaklęcia. |miłość = Nawet się nie pytaj. Najpierw muszę się dowiedzieć gdzie zmierza moja historia! |przeklęty_moment = Niestety, mogę tylko rzucić zaklęcia "czarnej magii". Kiedy tylko używam swoich mocy dla dobra, zaklęcie ma odwrotny skutek! |ulubiony_przedmiot = Muzy-ka. Co, myślałeś, że tylko księżniczki potrafią śpiewać potężne ballady? |nielubiany_przedmiot = Magikologia. To, że mam talent do magii, nie znaczy, że musi mi się podobać. |przyjaciele = Madeline Hatter i Cerise Hood. |obrazek = Raven Queen – córka Złej Królowej z baśni "Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków”. Osobowość Raven jest uważana za złą, lecz na prawdę taka nie jest. Dziewczyna nie lubi, gdy inni się jej boją, ale jest też sceptyczna, kiedy ktoś nowy próbuje być wobec niej miły - nie na tyle jednak, żeby przeszkadzało jej to w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni z innymi. Wygląd Raven ma jasnoróżową skórę, szkarłatne usta oraz lekko purpurowe oczy. Brwi Raven są czarne, a jej fioletowa grzywka opięta jest wokoło głowy. Włosy dziewczyny sięgają bioder. Bajka "Królewna Śnieżka" – ludowa baśń niemiecka. Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie zła macocha-czarownica, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele macosze ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Relacje Rodzina Raven jest córką Złej Królowej (Evil Queen). Według e-book'a "The Raven's Story" Zła Królowa jest zamknięta w Lustrzanym Więzieniu, ma bardzo napięte relacje z córką i krytykuje rzeczy o których Raven opowiada w tym jej ojca Dobrego Króla (Good King). Raven dobrze dogaduje się ze swoim ojcem i nie lubi kiedy matka źle o nim mówi. Przyjaciele Najlepszą przyjaciółką Raven jest Madeline Hatter. Cerise Hood jest później wymieniona jako jej przyjaciółka. Jej współlokatorką jest Apple White. Zwierzę Zastrzeżone imię Nevermore należy prawdopodobnie do zwierzaka Raven - kruka. Miłość Jak dotąd, Raven nie jest zainteresowana jakimkolwiek poważnym związkiem. Wiadomo jednak, że Dexter jest w niej zakochany. Lalki Basic Raven_Basic_doll.jpg|Lalka Raven_art.jpg|Oficjalny art Raven_odc.jpg|W odcinku * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBD41 * Numer modelu: BBD42 W tej serii na głowie Raven znajduje się srebrny diadem, z którego wystaje siedem kolców. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w fioletową sukienkę. Jej dół jest falbaniasty, a ponadto, wystaje spod niego druga, różowa warstwa ubranka. Sukienka ozdobiona jest również czarną siateczką, która pełni funkcję bluzki. Jej końce sięgają do ud i oplatają się wokół kolejnych warstw ubrania. Górną jego część zdobią również białe rękawki, które wyglądają tak, jakby były wykonane z piór. W miejscu ich złączenia znajduje się fioletowa broszka ze srebrną obwódką. Spod niej, wystaje mały, biały łańcuszek. Ponad tylną część ozdoby piętrzy się biały kołnierz. Na nogach Raven znajdują się szare rajstopy. Buty dziewczyny są koloru czarnego oraz utrzymywane na koturnie. Dodatkowo, przewiązane są one białymi sznurówkami, a w miejscu pięty - ozdobione białą siateczką. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka Raven oraz biała szczotka. Legacy Day Raven_LD_doll.jpg|Lalka Raven on her Legacy day.png|W odcinku * Linia: 'Legacy Day' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BCF47 * Numer modelu: BCF48 W tej serii włosy Raven związane są w koński ogon. Ponadto, na jej głowie widnieje srebrna korona z fioletowymi zdobieniami. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami, które swym kształtem przypominają strzały. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowy kombinezon na ramiączkach i z długimi nogawkami. Podzielony jest on na dwie wizualne części srebrnym paskiem oraz fioletową falbanką i białą siateczką. Górna część ozdobiona jest srebrnymi trójkątami, podczas gdy dolną zdobią ciapki tego samego koloru. Na obu nadgarstkach Raven widnieją bransolety. Na prawej znajduje się srebrna, a na lewej - czarna. Co więcej, dziewczyna ma na sobie również szarą pelerynę z gęstymi, czarnymi zdobieniami. Utrzymuje się ona na srebrnej kolii z wygrawerowanymi sznurami oraz ozdobioną fioletowymi piórami. Z jej tyłu wyrasta wysoki, srebrny kołnierz. Buty Raven są wysokie, sięgają łydek dziewczyny. Mają one liczne trójkątne wyżłobienia, a dodatkowo "obszyte są" srebrnymi zdobieniami. Można również zauważyć, że buty odsłaniają palce dziewczyny. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa księga ze srebrnym kluczem oraz fioletowa torebka w kształcie kuli, która utrzymuje się na srebrnym łańcuchu. Getting Fairest Raven_GF_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Getting Fairest' * Wydanie: 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDB13 * Numer modelu: BDB14 W tej serii włosy Raven są wyprostowane. Co więcej, na głowie dziewczyny widnieją srebrne słuchawki od iPada w tym samym kolorze. Lalka ubrana jest w liliową koszulę nocną. Ozdobiona jest ona fioletowymi wzorami ptaków. Co więcej, ubranko wykończone jest dwoma falbankami - fioletową i czarną. Całość dopełnia fioletowy szlafrok wykończony czarnymi falbankami. Buty Raven to czarne kapcie na koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest srebrna szafka z czarnym szczytem i trzema fioletowymi półkami. Na pierwszej z nich znajduje się fioletowy kołnierz, na drugiej - srebrny, a na trzeciej - ciemnofioletowy. W pudełku znajduje się również szczotka. Ciekawostki * Raven w języku angielskim to kruk. * Obchodzi urodziny 25 listopada. Meta timeline * 14 maja 2013: Mattel zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Raven Queen. * 30 maja 2013: Strona internetowa o Ever After High jest opublikowana, znajduje się w niej profil Raven Queen. * 30 maja 2013: Profilowy art zostaje udostępniony. * 30 maja 2013: Raven debiutuje w odcinku Świat Ever After High. * 16 lipca 2013: Raven pojawia się w książce "Raven Queen's Story". * lipiec 2013: Pierwsza lalka Raven zostaje wydana w ramach serii 'Basic'. * lipiec 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Raven zostają ujawnione. Galeria Galeria odcinków Raven_odc.jpg Raven_on_her_Legacy_day.png The Tale of Legacy Day - Raven's future.png Kitty_i_Raven.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Mexaterner.jpg Madeline-Hatter-madeline-hatter-35444820-604-363.jpg Screen-shot-2013-06-01-at-12-55-16-pm.png 91292832.jpg Raven's_Tale_-_pledge_practice_preparation.jpg tumblr_mnnjcebVR11rd80noo1_500.png ,.jpg Ever-After-High-ever-after-high-34754060-320-240.jpg tumblr_my9sweH5nW1rayrgfo1_500.png ;a;a;.jpg Tumblr mwxutc1xpP1rd80noo1 1385583168 cover.jpg 969225_316267171838494_1182030544_n.jpg raven-queen1.jpg Raven-Queen-ever-after-high-34754614-237-244.jpg tumblr_inline_mnp578SITC1qz4rgp.jpg Inne Raven_Basic_doll.jpg Raven_art.jpg Raven_LD_doll.jpg Raven GF doll.png Raven_T_doll.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Buntownicy Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Legacy Day Kategoria:Getting Fairest Kategoria:Thronecoming